How things might have gone
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: How would things have changed if, instead of keeping her true identity a secret, Angel a.k.a. Cassidy told the gang who she was during the Revenge of the Man-Crab? This is how the rest of the episodes might have gone if that one tiny truth came out earlier and in a much better way. Rated T to M for some language and my own paranoia. Maybe future Femslash and bashings if i want to.
1. Man-crab

**My Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I own nothing and this is what happens when I drink a whole gallon of tea, watch SDMI, then drink a gallon of fruit punch. How will the SDMI universe change when Angel tells the kids who she really is during Revenge of the Man-Crab?)**

"Is something the matter Angel? Do you know them?" Velma asks when the sassy black woman took the old paper clip from her hands and looked at it for a minute.

"Yeah. I do. These were my four friends when I was your age. See this torn spot right here? That's where my picture was." Angel says pointing to the spot that was missing a picture.

"Really? But you're not missing." Shaggy says more than a little confused.

"Nah baby, we didn't go missing. Me and my friends were mystery solvers like you guys but one day a masked villain called 'The Freak' made us skedaddle right out of town by threatening our families. I came back under my old nickname 'Angel Dynamite'. Whoever this 'Mr. E' is knows who I am and cut my picture out on purpose." Angel said narrowing her eyes at the picture as her mind went through thousands of possibilities in less time than it took for Shaggy and Scooby to go through an 'all you can eat' buffet.

"You used to be a mystery solver? How about a little help with our case then? We can use all the help we can get right now." Velma said looking at where Fred was scratching the floor frantically, and not knowing she had just pulled Angel from her thoughts.

"Sure thang babies. First let's get Freddie here in his right mind then we can go wrap this case up and rescue Daphne." Angel said feeling her instinctive motherly feelings grow towards the four teens and even their dog.

"Freddie? Freddie baby look at me." Angel said getting on her knees beside Fred who hardly glanced her way. Angel tried for a moment longer before sighing as she got to her feet.

"Baby doll, help me get him to his feet. Shaggy baby, hold his hands back so that he doesn't accidently hurt one of us." Angel ordered the two teens that immediately followed her directions.

"I'm sorry bout this baby but there ain't no other way ta get you in your right mind." Angel apologized to the blond teen as Shaggy held him up and his hands behind his back.

SMACK! Everyone stopped moving when Angel had slapped Fred across the cheek hard enough to leave a faint hand print.

"I'm sorry baby but if you were anything like Brad from my old gang then that was the only way. We need you in your right mind so that you can help us save Daphne. Understand baby?" Angel asks gently, remorse for what she had just done clearly heard in her voice.

"Yeah. Thanks Angel. I needed that." Fred said calming down big time after he had been slapped.

"You're welcome baby. Now let's see what this Mr. E has to say shall we?" Angel asks holding up a tape that Shaggy had picked up off of the floor.

"I call bull crap…or crab crap in this case. Any questions you have about me and my friends 'disappearance' you can ask me later. Right now let's go back to the beach and search for some more clues. Like I used ta say. Ya don't got three clues or solid pieces of evidence then don't start accusing people." Angel said rolling her eyes after hearing the tape just before the tape ejected and destroyed itself.

"Let's go investigate the beach where Daphne was taken. You might be able to find some clues we missed." Velma suggested causing Angel to nod and grab a blue and black helmet from a nearby shelf.

"Not a problem babies. Lead the way. I'll follow ya on my bike." Angel said quickly stepping into a blue and black full body leather outfit and zipping it up before putting on her helmet and grabbing some keys from the side table.

"Wow." Shaggy breathed as he looked the DJ over. Let's just say that a slim but muscular build, long slender legs, and a black and blue leather biking/spy suit that clung to the body would make any sane hot blooded male, and several females, stare at the Radio DJ.

"Thanks baby but you might want to close your mouth before some flies land in it." Angel said her voice sounding humored even through her helmet. Velma smacked Fred and Shaggy upside their heads before dragging them to the Mystery Machine with a laughing Angel not two steps behind.

"Hold up. This is the part of the beach that's over the Crystal Cove mines. We check out them mines and we will most likely find our Daphne, as well as the others who were grabbed by this 'Man-Crab'." Angel said after walking around the beach where Daphne was taken for a moment. This caused the four members of the Second Mystery Incorporated to grin and immediately lead the way towards the nearest entrance to the mines.

"Freddie baby, try to keep it together if you hear Daphnes voice. I do _not_ want to have to slap you again." Angel said the moment they walked into the mines entrances, causing the others to look at her funny until Daphnes voice rang out calling for her friends.

"You're good." Velma deadpanned to her friend who merely smirked as they made their way towards where Daphne and the others who had been Crabnapped were being held in a metal cage.

"Thanks Baby doll. Ready ta get outta this cage baby girl?" Angel asks grinning at Daphne while all of the people in the cage were looking at her in shock, probably because she was still in her leather spy/biker outfit and her hair was flowing down her shoulders instead of in its regular afro. Daphne could only nod mutely, still in shock of how hot the radio DJ looked at that moment.

"Brace yaselves babies this is going ta be a bumpy ride." Angel said with a devious smirk that made those in the cage pale and immediately brace themselves for the worst. Angel reared her foot back and kicked the cage with all her might, sending it and those in it flying into the nearest cavern wall causing it to smash open, miraculously not harming anyone in it as it crashed into the wall.

"Holy-"Velma began staring at the cage and her friend in shock before she was cut off by the man-crab appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Crab!" Angel finished for the auburn haired girl as she bodily tossed the man-crab over her shoulder and into a cavern wall, giving everyone a chance to run for it.

"Move it or lose it peeps!" Angel yelled at those who were frozen in shock until a girl with an obviously broken arm yelled back to her.

"We can't exactly run! Dylan's leg is broken!" The girl yelled causing Angel to swear vividly before turning around to help the teenaged boy, by doing nothing less than throwing him over her shoulder and running with the girl not a second behind her trying her best not to snicker at the look on her boyfriend's face. After leaving the cavern Angel handed Dylan over to Fred, who ran to get him somewhere safe with the others following a second behind.

"Over here ya over grown seafood platter!" Angel yelled at the Man-Crab before turning and leading it towards where Fred's trap was set up.

"Nice trap baby. You're as good as Judy and Brad were." Angel comment with a smirk to Fred as his trap caught the Man-Crab.

"They were the trappers of your mystery gang?" Fred asked as Velma filled Daphne in on what they found out about the sassy woman.

"Yep, they were unstoppable when they put their minds to it but enough about the past. Let's see who the urchin here is." Angel said smirking when Velma hid a snicker behind a delicate hand at the not very hidden insult to the man in the Man-Crab suit. A few minutes later the gang was following Angel's motorcycle back to K-Ghoul to talk with Angel about her past.

"How bout you guys ask a question and I'll answer you truthfully?" Angel offered as she passed out drinks to the gang, all of whom nodded and thanked her.

"You said 'Angel Dynamite' was your nickname. So what's your real name?" Velma asked after taking a sip of her drink as she looked at the sassy woman.

"Cassidy Williams. I was pretty much the 'Velma' of my group, Mystery Incorporated." Angel said with a slight grin at the glasses wearing girl who looked mildly surprised at this.

"I even had glasses to match but they kept falling off so I finally got a pair of contact lenses about two months after my gang left Crystal Cove." Angel said chuckling slightly at the look on everyones faces, it was a little hard to picture the sassy DJ wearing glasses.

"Left? The newspaper said you went missing?" Daphne said after having looked at the newspaper caption, not bothering with the picture yet.

"That's what it looked like. One day Brad, the 'Fred' of my gang, said he saw someone coming and going at that old Spanish church and wanted to investigate. We found a piece of something known as the Planaspheric disk; it's what the Spanish conquistadors used to tell where they were when they settled in Crystal Cove. Removing the disk from the chest released a trap that flooded one of the old mines we were in, nearly killing me and my gang in the process. A few days later we were investing the cave for any more disk pieces when we were confronted with someone that called itself the 'Freak'. The Freak of Crystal Cove he made false reports that accused our parents of various crimes and used them to make us hand over our disk piece and leave Crystal Cove seemingly forever. From what I heard before we lost contact with one another, Brad and Judy, the 'Daphne' of the group, got married and were expecting a child not two years after we left before they tried to reenter Crystal Cove. I don't know what happened to them after that, last I know for sure was that Judy was screaming in my ear about how she was so excited to be having a beautiful baby boy on the way so that they could teach him all they knew about traps when they got back to Crystal Cove. I lost contact with Ricky, the 'Shaggy' of my group, shortly after I got the call from Judy to learn about my godson but I have been hearing rather suspicious rumors about what he may have been getting up too these last few years and I don't like it one bit. Pericles, the smarter and eviler 'Scooby' of my gang, had betrayed us to the Freak for the disk piece and was locked in an animal asylum last I heard. I left Crystal Cove and changed my name to the old nickname Brad and Judy gave me, 'Angel Dynamite', before coming back to Crystal Cove five years ago." Angel said after sighing and setting her cup of tea to the side so that she could lock eyes with the younger mystery solvers.

"Jinkies Angel-er Cassidy. I didn't know that someone would really go that far to stop someone solving a mystery." Velma said startled by her friends story of how she had vanished.

"You can still call me Angel. I don't know who it was underneath the Freak mask but I don't want to know what they'll try to do to get rid of me if they learn that I'm back. Daphne? Where'd you find this?" Angel said smiling at Velma before seeing the locket around Daphnes neck and gently grabbing it from her, holding it in her hands and looking it over as if not truly believing what she was seeing.

"I found it in the mines underneath the bank when we were investigating the 'Slime Mutant' fiasco. Why? Do you recognize it?" Daphne asked blinking slightly at the way the sassy woman in a biker/spy outfit was looking at the key shaped locket.

"Yeah. The locket was specially made for the girls of my group when we stopped a man dressed up as an evil monkey from robbing a blacksmith who was loaded with gold. The guys received golden clip on pendants while the girls received lockets on a golden string as a thank you from the blacksmith. This was Judy's locket; she lost it when the mines were flooded since Pericles still had it in his claws. The water must've carried it to the mine where you found it." Angel said as she ran a hand over her old friends locket.

"Oh. You should keep it Angel. It belonged to your friend after all." Daphne said since she hadn't realized it was made from pure gold or that important to her friend.

"Nah. It was Judy's spare, she still has the original locket she was given, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind me giving it to the next generation mystery solver. In fact…I believe I have a spare set of all of my groups pendants in a box in my closet, I doubt any of them would mind me giving the spares to you all. I even have a spare that can be attached to Scooby's collar. Be right back." Angel said after handing Daphne the necklace back as she stood up and walked into another room. The gang exchanged glances before looking up when Angel walked back in carrying a small black box.

"They always had me hold onto the spares since I was least likely to lose them." Angel explained as she opened the box and pulled a golden locket on a chain out, it was almost exactly identical to the one in Daphnes hand.

"This is my original necklace; I haven't worn it in so long it feels a little weird now. We all had small things added to our own pendants so we didn't get them confused so I think it only seems right that I give you guys the ones that match with you best. That means that Scooby gets the one that can attach to his collar and has a small claw etched onto the back. Fred gets the pendant that has a bear trap etched into it. Shaggy gets the one with a sandwich etched in it. Daphne has Judy's which has a small heart etched onto the back. Velma, you get my spare that has a pair of glasses etched into it. All of them can open up and have picture placed inside like Judy did. They also come with a mini walkie talkie built and tracker built in just in case someone gets lost or kidnapped." Angel said with a small smile on her face as she passed out the pendants in order, clipping Scooby's onto his collar for him.

"Thanks Angel. This means a lot to us." Velma said fingering the necklace that Angel had given her reverently.

"Not a problem babies. With these pendants I hereby declare the five of you as Mystery Incorporated the second!" Angel said grinning at the younger kids who looked surprised at having their group named after Angels.

"Not the five of us. After all Angel." Daphne began with a smirk while the boys noticed where she was going with this and nodded their agreement as Velma finished the red heads sentence.

"You're one of us now. You're part of Mystery Inc. the second." Velma said grinning at the older woman who merely looked at them shocked into silence for a moment.

"Thank you so much babies. This means a lot to me, to be able to help you all on your mystery solving and all." Angel said hugging each of them happily, glad that they had accepted her and would let her work with them on their mysteries.


	2. Que-Horrifico

**My Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I own nothing and see previous chapter)**

"What the?" Velma asked looking at the nearly abandoned neighborhood when Fred stopped to investigate about this 'Que Horrifico' person spookifing more kids, not noticing that the gang had left her behind as they drove off to school until her mom drove up.

"Velma? What are you doing here sweetheart? Did your 'friends' play another trick on you again?" Angie Dinkley asked seeing her daughter standing there alone with a slight scowl on her face and the Mystery Machine nowhere in sight.

"Afraid so mom. Don't worry I'll ask Angel to give me a lift since her radio station isn't too far from here. The usual fifteen dollars?" Velma asked raising an eyebrow when she her mom tossed her a shirt with a picture of 'Que Horrifico' on it.

"Yep. Have a good day sweetheart and I'll have a talk with your friends' parents about these tricks they've been pulling on you, especially that Rogers kid since he's the main one behind it." Angie said leaning out of the bus to peck her daughter on the cheek before shooing the orange wearing girl off towards K-Ghoul.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school with the others baby doll?" Angel asked looking at the girl who was so much like she was when younger it was almost scary. "We stopped by a spookified neighborhood and the gang left me there so I decided to see if you'd give me a ride to school since mom was too busy driving the tour bus and dad's back at the museum too busy to pick me up." Velma said with a shrug of her shoulders as she hugged Angel, seeing the older woman more as a second mother than as a friend.

"Sure thang Baby doll. Put on ya riding outfit and I'll grab my keys and suit." Angel said smiling as she kissed Velmas forehead motherly, having gotten her friend a biker/spy suit and helmet that was yellow and black for whenever they wanted to go riding on Angel's motorcycle or Angel was training Velma in martial arts since the younger girl had gotten interested in it.

"Thanks Angel." Velma said as she walked into the other room to change into her riding outfit and zipped it up before grabbing her helmet.

"Not a problem. I can't wait ta see everyones reaction to you in ya riding outfit since it brings out almost everything ya sweater hides." Angel said with a smirk as she put on her helmet and suit before grabbing her keys when Velma waked back into the room. Velma smirked as well since she knew how true that was and how everyone was likely to react to it. Not two minutes later and the two females were roaring down the road towards the school with Velma having her arms wrapped around Angel's waist since there wasn't much else to hold onto. When the bike roared into the school parking lot a few moments later everyone turned to look at it curiously since class had been delayed by about five minutes due to one of the busses being late. Velma and Angel noticed that Shaggy looked a little bruised while Fred, Daphne, and Scooby glared at him angrily before turning to look at who they knew to be Angel on the motorcycle.

"Thanks for the ride Angel. It would've taken me almost an hour walking to the school myself." Velma said not removing her helmet as she climbed off of the motorcycle and gave Angel a hug.

"Anytime baby doll. Don't worry 'bout Shaggy tricking the gang again. I'll have a little talk with him later on 'bout that." Angel said hugging Velma back before looking towards the bruised Shaggy with a glare that could be felt through the helmet she wore.

"Don't go too hard on him. He probably thought it was a funny little prank or something like that." Velma said finally removing her helmet, much to the shock of those around her.

"That doesn't make it better. Ya do know that you'll have to go the whole school day wearing ya suit right?" Angel asked removing her helmet and grinning when Velma looked like she had just been hit with a bulldozer at that bombshell, before she began swearing vividly in a voice that was low enough the teachers didn't hear but the students were left blushing like tomatoes at the curses.

"You've been hanging around me too much." Angel said snickering at the looks on everyones faces at some of the words Velma was spewing forth, the auburn haired girl having hung out around Angel too much and getting some of her more defining characteristics as a result. The most defining at the moment was her very large vocabulary of expletives that would make a sailor blush twenty shades of red.

"Is that a bad thing?" Velma asked with one eyebrow raised at her friend.

"It is if ya mama hears ya spewing curse words!" Angel said grinning at her pseudo daughter who merely shrugged her indifference at this.

"See you later Angel." Velma said giving the DJ another hug before she ran off to class when the bell rang.

"So you guys think this transfer teacher, Portico, is this Que Horrifico character that's been going around?" Angel asked when the gang came to visit her at the station after school and filled her in on everything from Fred's new tutor to the transfer teacher that had been studying up on Que Horrifico.

"It's not him. That's way too obvious and expected. Plus you have no concrete evidence that it's him. Three clues or more before you start accusing anyone babies." Angel said even though she followed the gang on her motorcycle when they went to go spy on the professor with Shaggy hardly able to walk or bend over in his new pants. Normally Angel would have said something against Shaggy walking around, let alone investigating or spying on a suspect, in such tight pants but she saw it as revenge and punishment for the prank he had pulled on Velma earlier and knew that it was Velmas idea of revenge too.

"You think I am Que Horrifico?!" The teacher asked enraged when Shaggy fell into some trash cans from trying to bend over, which sent Angel and Velma into laughing fits that they tried to hide. Well Angel tried to hide her snickers behind her hand while Velma didn't even bother trying.

"Is he bipolar or something?" Angel whispered to Velma as they watched Fred chain the exchange teacher to a chair, with said teacher encouraging the blond. Velma shrugged as the sun began to set and the teacher began to panic, which caused the two women to get in martial arts stances while Fred was ready to tackle the teachers should he show any sign of changing whatsoever.

"It's just gas." Portico said after a small panic attack.

"Told ya he wasn't the pan flute moron. Need more evidence, look outside the window." Angel said rolling her eyes slightly as she heard a soft pan flute song play out on the street.

"I'm not the weirdo? Whoopee!" Portico said a minute later as he hopped outside to join Angel and the gang, still chained to the chair and oblivious to Angel and Velmas snorts of amusement at the irony.

"That depends on your definition of weirdo." Velma muttered under her breath as she tried to stifle her snorts without much success.

"It's trap time." Fred said with a grin on his face as the group left and began to gather the materials for Freds trap.

"This should be interesting." Angel muttered in amusement.

"Get them!" Que Horrifico rasped out, after having her spookified co-horts pull off the net Fred had trapped her in.

"Aw heck no. I ain't fighting no little kid but I will fight you!" Angel said glaring at Que Horrifico before leaping towards her with a sweep kick that the masked person jumped over. Angel turned the failed sweep kick into a successful flying tackle as she pinned the much smaller person underneath herself while waiting for the gang to lose the spookified kids and get back to her.

"Mary-Ann Gleardan? Huh. Now that's a twist." Angel said raising both of her eyebrows as the high school civics student was revealed and lead away.

"Anyways. Let's head back to my place and get some pizza as a job well done, babies." Angel said shaking her head to get rid of the slight amount of shock as the group headed back to her radio station.


	3. The beginning of Alice May

**My Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I own nothing and see previous chapter)**

"Would you look at that? I guess Prom is coming up. Any plans?" Daphne asked Fred as she, Fred, and Velma were walking down the school hallway with Velma wearing one of her new outfits. After hearing from several boys visiting the museum about how beautiful their daughter looked in a leather biker/spy suit, Velmas parents had thrown out all her old cloths and instead brought her new ones. Currently Velma was wearing an orange tube top and a pair of dark red sweatpants and almost all the boys were drooling over her new look besides Fred, who was as oblivious as usual.

"I'll probably stay at home working on traps and monitoring my police scanner. What about you two?" Fred asked causing Velma to sigh slightly when she saw several boys perk up at the question and look at her hopefully.

"I talked Angel into being the DJ for the dance so I'm going as her assistant. What about you Daph?" Velma asked the red head causing several of the nearby boys to look torn between cheering at the fact that she would be there or sad at the fact that they most likely wouldn't get the chance to dance with her.

"I don't know. It depends on if _someone _asks me." Daphne hinted rather obviously to the oblivious blond who merely smiled.

"Gotcha. Well good luck with that." Fred said causing Daphne to look at him shocked that he didn't get the hint while Velma face-palmed.

"Fred. Daphne wants _you_ to ask her to the dance." Velma pointed out bluntly to the boy who looked a little surprised at this before they were interrupted.

"Oh buttercups. Open." An unknown girls voice said from a few lockers down causing Daphne, Fred, and Velma to look over at her curiously.

"Who says 'buttercups' anymore?" Velma questioned curiously before she walked over to help the girl with her locker.

"Here let me help. Sometimes they get stuck so you just gotta…" Here Velma trailed off as she lightly punched the locker, causing it to creek open slightly.

"Wow that's amazing. You must be really strong." The girl said smiling at Velma who just shrugged slightly neither confirming nor denying anything.

"Eh. Martial arts are useful for more than just busting some idiots heads in." Velma said shrugging again when the girl looked at her curiously.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alice. Alice May. I'm new." Alice said flipping her hair over her shoulder slightly while Fred and Daphne walked up behind Velma.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Velma Dinkely. The oblivious trap maker here is Fred Jones Jr. The red head with a temper is Daphne Blake." Velma said smirking when Daphne gave her a playful glare while Fred was completely oblivious.

"If it seems like he's flirting with you just ignore it cause he's as oblivious as they come." Velma advised the new girl causing her to look curious while Fred reached into his own locker and pulled out a small model of the school.

"Here. The school is like a maze so I've made models of it in my spare time. You can use this one to help chart your classes." Fred said handing the small model to the blond who took it with a small smile.

"Thanks. I think I'm really gonna like it here." Alice said smiling up at an oblivious Fred while Velma face-palmed.

"Daphne also has her eyes set on Fred and if she thinks you're flirting with him then be careful. She's vindictive." Velma whispered to Alice as she led the girl towards her class, which was shared with Velma.

"Your schedule is pretty much the same as mine so I can show you around for a while. My teachers won't notice or mind if I'm late or completely absent." Velma said as she pointed out things Alice would need to know, such as the cafeteria, the bathrooms, the nurses office. Things like that.

"Thanks. Now I know I'm going to like it here." Alice said smiling sweetly at Velma who merely smiled back slightly before leading the way towards the science class. Velma wouldn't admit but she was a little curious about the new girl. She had appeared out of nowhere and at first Velma thought she was flirting slightly with Fred but now it seemed as if her eyes were set on Velma instead, it wa very strange and new to the orange wearing girl. For Alice herself she was a little confused by how she was acting. When she first got the job to befriend the gang then turn around and betray them so that they would find out about some missing kids from twenty years ago she had planned to start flirting with Fred to break the gang up somewhat but now here she was flirting with Velma. She didn't know what was going on with her but she strangely didn't mind. She'd have to talk with someone about this soon.

"Hey gang, Norbert." Velma said as she led Alice into the auditorium when Mayor Jones called for an assembly to make some announcements. Alice instantly noticed how differently she spoke to them. To Fred, Daphne, and the dog, Scooby, she was kind and had a warm voice but to the tall lanky boy, Shaggy or Norbert, she was cold and sounded annoyed.

"Fred, Daph. You remember Alice. Scooby, Norbert, this is Alice May. She's new here and since her classes seem to match with mine I've been showing her around." Velma said taking a seat on Freds left side with Daphne on his right and Alice sitting on Velmas right.

"Hi." Scooby said sniffing Alice's scent so that he could memorize it for later. It was a safety precaution the gang had come up with just in case someone they knew turned out to be the criminal behind the mask. Before anything else could be said amongst the group Mayor Jones called for attention before turning the mike over to Sherriff Stones.

"Watch the feedback will ya!?" Velma said disguising her voice to sound like a guys as she yelled up at Sherriff Stones, causing a few of the other kids to laugh as the Sherriff flushed slightly. Alice looked at her new friend curiously while Daphne and Fred were snickering and earned a wink from the orange wearing girl.

"Safe and enjoyable? Yeah right. I know for a fact that someone will spike the punch at the least." Velma whispered to Alice and Fred with a snicker, causing Fred to snicker slightly and repeat it to Daphne who snickered as well. They had a good idea who it was that would be spiking the drinks and collecting the blackmail.

"How will we be able to tell the phantom limousine from a regular limo?" Velma yelled up to the Sherriff curiously and causing him to flush as he admitted that he didn't know.

"Well I got to pick at the adults that like being idiots I'm happy. Who wants to go visit with Angel?" Velma asked snickering as the assembly ended and she stood along with the rest of her friends.

"Angel?" Alice asked curiously and was promptly lead towards the Mystery Machine and driven to K-Ghoul.

"Hey Angel! We're here and we brought a friend." Fred called out to the radio DJ who was dancing as she straightened up the studio.

"Hey babies. Who's this?" Angel asked as she twirled around to smile at the gang who all smiled back at her.

"Hi. I'm Alice May and I'm new." Alice said smiling as she held her hand out for a handshake. Instead of shaking the girls hand Angel gave her a high-five that caused Alice to blink, thrown off of her balance by the unexpected move.


	4. the rest of Alice May

**My Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I own nothing and see previous chapter)**

"What do you think of Alice Angel?" Velma asked crossing her arms as she looked out of the studio window towards where Alice was talking happily with Daphne over something or another while Scooby and Shaggy were playing a video game and Fred was designing a new trap.

"She seems a little too nice and the fact that she came round here the same time everyone is warned 'bout the ghost girl is a little too coincidental for my tastes baby doll. Scoob already memorize her scent?" Angel asked crossing her own arms over her chest as she leaned against a wall and observed the blond girl.

"Yep. Keep an eye on her at the dance?" Velma asked looking to the older woman for her approval of the idea. If that was one thing that Velma sought after it was approval of someone, at first it had been from her teachers for her good grades, then it had been from her friends with the mystery solving, and now it was from Angel and her parents, mainly Angel.

"Course but hey. Enjoy the dance while ya there baby doll. Enjoy the blackmail we'll be cashing in on too." Angel said smirking, she remembered her own dance and how boring it had been until one of the seniors had spiked the punch on a dare. Like hell she was gonna make these kids suffer through a boring night like that.

"Not a problem there. I have several cameras and at least twenty memory cards ready." Velma said smirking widely as she and Angel exchanged glances before cackling slightly evilly at the blackmail they were going to be getting easily.

"Erm. Do they normally do that?" Alice asked looking at Daphne worriedly when the gang faintly heard Velma and Angels cackles, which caused Shaggy to pale, Scooby to tremble, Fred to look worried, and Daphne to smirk.

"They get like that sometimes. It's best to just ignore it and remain on their good side so that you don't suffer the brunt of whatever it is they're planning. It probably has something to do with Angel planning to spike the punch at the prom." Daphne said trying to smile soothingly at the girl but it came out more of a wicked grin than anything else.

"That's most likely. Velma bought a few camera and memory cards for them the other day." Fred threw in as he went back to tinkering with his trap, careful to avoid the rather sharp bear trap teeth in the center.

"Like, maybe they're just happy because Principal Quinlan is, like, forcing them into Prom dresses?" Shaggy threw in weakly and causing Scooby, Daphne, and heck even Fred and Alice to give him looks that questioned his intelligence.

"Hmm. Angel might be happy about that cause she'll get to take pictures of boys acting like idiots over Velma. Speaking of Prom dresses, does anyone know what kind the two cacklers have?" Daphne asked hooking her thumb at Velma and Angel discreetly, not knowing that the two DJs had quieted down and were listening in on every word they said.

"Not a clue." Fred and Shaggy responded almost immediately while Scooby just shook his head and Alice looked curious.

"Nobody knows what kind of dresses those two are going to wear so it's kinda become a bit of a bet between the other students what the dresses will be like. Most seem to lean towards form fitting and green for Angel while the favored idea for Velma is form fitting and orange or red." Daphne explained to Alice who merely nodded slightly, she supposed she could see where they would get those ideas from. Angel seemed to like the color green and liked to flaunt what she had while Velma didn't seem to wear anything but orange and form fitting cloths, with the occasional red thrown into the mix.

"Most?" Alice asked curiously, she thought that anyone who had met the two women for anything longer than five minutes would bet the way the others had.

"A few like me and Hot Dog Water are betting that they'll dress up in a way no one expects if only for laughs and blackmail." Daphne answered causing the blond girl to look at her in confusion over the weird name.

"And that's only because you two know us so well but what have I told you about calling Marcy that?" Velma asked as she and Angel walked into the break room and raised their eyebrows at Daphne who grinned at them sheepishly.

"Sorry habit." Daphne said shrugging.

**Fast Forward to Prom Night**

"Let's see here. Fred dancing with Daphne, check. Scooby and Shaggy at home watching a Van Ghoul marathon, check. Boys gapping like hell while you take pictures, check. You spiking the punch, check. Hmm. Alice isn't here. Other than that everything seems normal." Velma noted to Angel as the two stood at the DJ booth, surrounded by gapping boys and a few girls.

Angel was wearing a low cut off the shoulder light purple dress that clung to her in all the right places but covered the rest of her moderately well. Her usual afro hairstyle had been tamed and instead done up in a French bun, her lips were painted a fetching light pink color, her eye shadow matched her dress, her nails had been painted green, and her earrings were yin-yang symbols.

Velma on the other hand was wearing a dress that was half black and half white, had spaghetti straps, and was a little snug in all the right places as well as had some sparkles on it. Her short hair had been curled slightly at the ends, she had a sparkling butterfly hair clip pinning her bangs up, her lips were painted an enchanting dark purple, her nails were painted orange and red in alternating patterns, she had a light amount of gray eye shadow on, and her earrings were small purple angels.

"Heh. Just wait till the alcohol takes effect, baby, and then we'll have a party goin'." Angel said snickering as she took several pictures of the gaping boys and girls around her and Velma.

"I think it already is. Look at Ethan and Gary." Velma said snickering as the two jocks chugged down lots of the spiked punch, and then started acting more like idiots than usual.

"Oh boy. We'll have black mail for life baby!" Angel said trying to stave off her uncontrollable giggles at how the two jocks were acting, losing the battle tremendously when other students began to drink down the punch.

Thirty minutes later when Alice in her Ghost Girl costume busted into the room, she was surprised to see most of the school drunk besides Angel, Velma, and a girl with curly hair, freckles, and glasses.


End file.
